


Keeping it in the Family (almost)

by Aegor_Velaryon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Male Character, BottomAegon, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is on Top for once, M/M, More oneshots to come, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryens being Targaryens, TopJon!, Wincest - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegor_Velaryon/pseuds/Aegor_Velaryon
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots. Starting With a Jon/Dany/Aegon threesome.





	Keeping it in the Family (almost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmaliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/gifts), [Zelara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelara/gifts), [ScholaroftheArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholaroftheArchive/gifts).



> For posterity's sake Jon is named Aemon in this fic, since y'know, Aegon is still alive and all that. Based on the show mostly.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here that you recognize.**

**Now lets continue With this piece of unabashed smut.**

 

* * *

 

 

Aegon walked nervously towards the private apartments his aunt and brother shared, knowing full well what was in store for him, and while most men and women would probably be disgusted, Aegon just felt a strange longing, and he knew that his uncle Oberyn would no doubt approve, except for his ‘choice’ of partner.

 

It was strange really, had he acted differently then mayhap he would not be in the situation he was, but he’d followed Griff’s advice. _‘Wait for it,’_ Griff had said, _‘don’t go to your aunt, beggars cup in hand, wait for the opportune moment,’_ and so he’d waited. He had waited across the Narrow Sea for word of Daenerys failing in her invasion, after all, not only was she a woman, but she had led an army of eunuchs and savages to the land, it was only a question of time according to Griff.

How wrong they’d been.

 

When Euron Greyjoy approached the Golden Company with an offer of employment, both Griff and Aegon had been happy, and excited for different reasons. Griff because it meant that they would perhaps get their ‘position of strength’ after all, and Aegon because he’d finally return to his homeland, to finally meet his family again… what was left of it at any rate.

 

He sighed. It had gone so well, neither the ironborn, goldcloaks or Lannister men had even seen it coming. In but a few hours King’s Landing was theirs and Griff was dead, his last act in life had been to infect Cersei Lannister, Euron Greyjoy and the foul ex maester Qyburn with Greyscale, unwittingly inflicted upon them when the Mountain split him in twain with his greatsword, his infected blood washing over all of them, all three were still languishing in the Black Cells, the vile disease slowly turning them to stone.

 

As for the Mountain, he had finally been brought down through the concerted efforts of near twenty of the company’s crossbowmen, over a hundred quarrels stuck in his unnatural body that had been burned that very day. Though sad at the death of Griff, he was elated too. He had sat on the Iron Throne, as was his by right, and he still had most of his commanders, and with his aunt Daenerys up north fighting fairy tales along with the, at the time, thought to be bastard Jon Snow, the south was his for the taking.

 

The Company had split up and marched towards the Reach, Riverlands and Stormlands, eager to get their hands on as much land as they could, and for a few glorious moons he thought himself a victor, nay, a Conqueror, like his namesake… ‘what I fool I was.’

 

The first sign of something being different had been when the winter, rumoured to be the longest in a thousand years had been cut short. One day the snow just stopped falling and the sun shone warmly again, near as warm as it had shone in Essos. Not even a week later the bad news started coming.

First was the raven sent south declaring the Long Night to be ended and that King Aemon and Queen Daenerys were coming south to reclaim their birthright. Before Aegon could even begin to gather the Company back into a proper army, the Reach and Riverlands were back into Daenerys’ control, the divisions of Company men burnt to cinders by his aunt and the man who was apparently his brother. He’d not believed it at first, but ‘Jon Snow’ or Aemon as his true name was, riding a dragon certainly supported the theory.

 

Less than a moon’s turn later it was over. The last vestiges of the Company formerly raiding the Stormlands had been caught by the dothraki and two dragons just as they were in the process of crossing the Blackwater and Aegon was left with a city, the most uncomfortable throne in the world and a thousand men. Sellswords smart enough to see which way the wind was blowing and who had opened the gates and delivered Aegon to his aunt and brother.

 

He had to give them credit, rather than kill him they had allowed him to live, they had listened to his story, had even spared Varys when he told them the truth, not that it helped. During a rather tense meeting with his little brother, Aemon had informed Aegon that their father had annulled his marriage to Aegon’s mother Elia, something that had felt like a stab to the heart for Aegon. And then there were the surviving lords of Westeros to consider.

 

A fair few of them had seen Aemon jump off of Rhaegal’s back to impale the Night King through the heart, effectively ending the Long Night before it could properly begin at the cost of his own life when the Night’s King had sensed the attack just in time to impale Aemon in turn. They and their armies had seen Aemon walk out from his own funeral pyre, bald, stained with soot and yet another scar in the middle of his chest, and impossibly alive yet again. It was at that point that Aegon had conceded, he bent the knee to his brother and aunt. Daenerys had not been satisfied with that though. Her belly starting to swell slightly with the child Aemon had put on her, she had, according to Aemon become just a tiny bit paranoid, and Aegon presented a threat, so Aegon had done as his brother’s namesake. He joined the Kingsguard, took up the White Cloak and foreswore all rights to land, titles and children, doomed to celibacy, or so he had thought at the time.

 

His aunt was a lustier woman than he had thought, as was his brother, and both of them took an almost savage pleasure in inviting Aegon to their bed, as if he was an orphan boy begging for scraps, which wasn’t that far from the truth if he was honest with himself.

 

Taking a last steeling breath he opened the door and walked into their bedchamber. They were alone tonight. More than once, or rather, more often than not, their bed was kept warm with either Arya Stark, or his cousin Tyene who they had discovered in the Black Cells still alive to her shock, apparently she had managed to develop a resistance to the poison Cersei had used. Tonight though neither of the two beauties were to be found, although Aegon was certain that where one was, the other would also be there, and he felt his cock jerk slightly at the thought of the two fierce women, locked in a heated embrace.

 

“You are late brother,” Aemon said sharply from where he was half sitting, half lying on the bed, his head and upper back leaning against the headboard.

Aegon swallowed thickly. His brother had been born to be King. Scarred as he was, there was not a hint of discomfort or indecisiveness on his brother, the dark hair on his head cut short on the sides, and with a single streak of white at the front, a new development since his second resurrection according to people who had known him before.

 

“I’m sorry brother,” Aegon apologized as his eyes shifted south. His brother’s cock, long and veiny, and almost as thick as his wrist was already hard and glistening, resting against his stomach.

 

“We’ve talked about this nephew,” Daenerys said hungrily from where she was resting beside Aemon, her legs spread and her glistening flower no doubt filled with his brother’s seed. “You’ll have to be punished.”

Aegon swallowed slightly in fear, he knew what that meant.

 

“Now now my love,” Aemon whispered soothingly as he pressed a kiss to Dany’s flowing hair, while his dark eyes never left Aegon’s, glinting almost cruelly in his direction. “Egg was sparring with Brienne earlier, his tardiness can be excused...somewhat at least.”

 

“I suppose so,” Dany admitted surly and Aegon let out a soft sigh of relief. “Come nephew,” she said as she gestured him over, “if you want it to be easier you’ll have to make sure your brother’s cock is wet through your own efforts.”

 

Aegon blinked, “but the oils,” he protested, his brother had only fucked him once in the arse without the oils, and it had not been a pleasurable experience to say the least, a sound of glass breaking brought him out of his own thoughts and he almost whimpered in despair as he saw the flask of oil shattered on the floor with Dany’s hand extended to where it had stood moments previously.

 

“Oops,” Dany said with an impish grin that sent his cock jerking once more, “how silly of me.”

 

Aegon looked to Aemon for salvation only to see his brother stare hungrily at him, there would be no rescue there and he almost wished he wouldn’t see the look of victorious triumph on his brother’s face when Aegon’s shoulders sank in resignation. Knowing that the battle was lost he hurriedly undressed until he was as naked as his brother and aunt. “Come big brother,” Aemon said, “suck my cock.”

 

Aegon hurried to the bed and knelt onto it. He took his hand and gently placed it on his cock. Instinctively, he began moving his hand up and down the shaft. After a moment or two, Aemonlet out a deep content groand and closed his eyes. Aegon continued to gently stroke him. He could feel every vein in his cock start to pulse as his brother’s slowly began to harden.

Looking up at him, he could see his brother’s mouth open slightly eyes close and his breath quicken.

 

"Mmmmm... such a good big brother" he murmured and Aegon felt his own hard cock stiffen even more. He had always enjoyed both men and women, much like his uncle Oberyn apparently, but there was truly something... extra exciting about having his brother’s cock in his hand, or mouth.

 

With a few more strokes, his little brother’s cock began to thicken even more if that was possible and protrude from his belly. Aegon stared intently at his hand, wrapped around the quickly stiffening extension of Aemon’s meat. A few minutes later it was fully erect, at least eight inches long and as thick as his wrist. Impossibly hard and glistening with Dany’s juices, the head weeping with thick sticky droplets of cum. He glanced at Aemon and saw his eyes begin to open and he shifted forward on the bed. Aemon reached forward with his right hand and curled it around the back of Aegon’s head. With a firm pressure, he guided his firmly head towards his crotch. Clearly, Aemon was not making an urgent request or in anyway pleading for Aegon to blow him. He was taking charge of the sequence of events and ordering his older brother to suck his cock. When it came to getting off, Aemon preferred to use actions rather than words.

 

Slowly, Aegon’s face drew closer to the head of Aemon’s cock. He took a few seconds to take in the sight of his throbbing shaft and licked his lips. Slowly, the pressure on the back of his head began to increase.

"Come on big brother, suck me," he moaned. It felt odd to be referred to by Aemon as a brother, but oh so right. He'd apparently embraced the Targaryen side of his blood and Aegon was no  
different.

 

Aegon extended his tongue and began to run it around the head of Aemon’s cock. Finding the smoothness of the skin as strangely exciting as always, and as the clear precum began to  
ooze from the slit, he lapped it up. As always the mix of Aemon’s seed and Dany’s juices made his cock throb harder and he was already looking forward to when his brother would fill his mouth with jet after jet of white sticky fluid.

 

From the head, he slid his tongue down the shaft of his lover’s cock. Remembering the promise of ‘punishment’ he gathered saliva in his mouth and began to softly wet the length of his cock. Using his hand, he tilted it back against his stomach and ran his lips and tongue along the underside, slathering it in even more saliva.. From the base, he stuck out his tongue and slurped from the bottom to the head which generated an immediate reaction.

 

"Oh Gods yes," Aemon whispered. "Take it, Egg, take it all the way down. Oh, you fucking whore. I want bury my cock down your throat."

 

“Is he good?” Dany asked with a breathy voice, her hands massaging her full teats and weeping cunt. “As good as Satin?”

 

“Better,” Aemon whimpered and Aegon felt his face break out in a smile. Satin had apparently been one of his brother’s two stewards while still the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. A former boywhore from Oldtown, Satin must have been skilled indeed, and his brother had admitted to both Aegon and Dany that he had enjoyed Satin in near every way for many moons. Stories that always left Aegon with a sense of longing, and envy. What made Satin so special that Aemon had allowed himself to be on the bottom while Aegon, his own brother had never once been allowed to be the one who fucked Aemon. Always it was the other way around.

 

A thought struck Aegon and he opened his mouth wide and began to envelop Aemon’s cock With his lips. This was a new sexual experience for him and he wasn’t sure whether he could actually deep throat him, but he was was positively pulsing with arousal and determined to push his limits. He tried to relax and loosen the muscles in his mouth and throat as he had observed Dany and Arya do so many times. As he slowly sank his mouth and throat down on his brother’s thick meat, he started to gag. Quickly, he pulled back but Aemon was determined to see him make another try.

 

"Come on, bitch," he said. "Both my wife and sister can take it all, and I know from looking at you that you can do the same can’t you big brother?” Aemon challenged him and Aegon felt a wave of shame flush over him. It had always bothered him that Dany and Arya, both of them much smaller than him could take his brother’s cock down their throats to the very root. “Eat it all brother,” Aemon ordered. “A little whore like you must have taken dozens of men down your throat.”

 

Aegon looked up in protest. "Yours is the only Cock I've tasted, baby brother."

 

Aemon’s eyes widened while his smirk spread even wider, his cheeks flushed. “Is that so?” he asked, “you told me you’ve been with men before.”

 

"Only as the… dominant one,” Aegon admitted with shame, oh if only some of the male whores he’d fucked, rather roughly he admitted, over the years could see him now. They’d probably mock him for eternity.

 

“Well, I'm going to teach you, nephew.” Dany said. “I'm going to train you how to do it right," she said, her voice getting deep and husky.

 

He opened his mouth and slipped it back over the head of Aemon's cock. With his mouth watering, he pushed down gently, taking inch by inch of throbbing manhood into his throat. As he slowly worked the cock deeper and deeper into his throat, Dany continued talking, urging him on, degrading him with dirty names, completely tearing down his Targaryen influenced pride. In moments, he had taken the entire length of his brother’s shaft into his mouth, Aemon’s thick tuft of curly, dark pubic hair brushing against his lips and nose.

 

"Fuck, I have to introduce you to Satin,” Aemon moaned as he revelled in the sensation of Aegon’s warm and wet throat massaging every inch of his Cock. With Aemon’s cock still firmly buried in his throat, Aegon looked up to see his reaction. Aemon’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, his beautifully muscled and scarred stomach and chest heaving with pleasure. But Aemon wasn't done.

 

"That’s enough" he gasped hoarsely. "I’m going to fuck your sweet arse now."

 

Aegon felt a twinge of dread, and anticipation fill him as he desperately lathered as much saliva onto his brother’s cock as possible while slowly letting the throbbing piece of manmeat leave his mouth. Barely had Aemon’s cock left his mouth before his hair was yanked hard by Aemon. “My wife is a mess,” he said sharply. “Clean her up,” and Aegon found his face buried in Dany’s cunt, still wet and sticky by her and Aemon’s combined juices.

 

Aegon knew better than to protest and started lapping at Dany like his life depended on it, his tongue greedily lapping up the mess that had resulted from Aemon and Dany’s previous lovemaking. Distracted as he was by the slightly salty but oh so arousing taste of Dany’s juices and Aemon’s seed, he didn’t notice Aemon shifting him so that his arse was pointing up, only when he felt the thick barbell shaped head of Aemon’s cock rest against the ring of his arse did Aegon try to relax in preparation for what was to come.

 

Positioning the head of his cock against Aegon’s tight hole, Aemon cleanly thrust his hard cock into Aegon’s arse, spearing his way through the stunned wall of muscle that clutched at his cock in an attempt to expel the ‘foreign’ invasion.

 

Aegon shrieked, impaled, with his little brother’s not so little’s manhood buried to the base in his arse, his pale cheeks abused by Aemon’s hand impacting it with regular hard smacks. His mind already near crazed by arousal was close to overloading at the burning sensation now spreading *inside* his ass as well as on the surface. Aemon leaned over him and began to slam his cock in and out of his arse, every deep thrust hitting a spot inside Aegon that almost drove him crazy, only by focusing solely on continuing to lick Dany’s cunt, to suck his brother’s seed from her flower did he keep himself more or less sane.

 

Aemon humped furiously, and in a moment of pity he reached below Aegon’s twisting bucking hips, and clutched the hard cock he found there. He stroked furiously, pulling at Egg’s's shaft painfully hard in time with his thrusts into Aegon’s arse. Aemon finally let go when he felt his brother’s cock jerk in the first indication of orgasm, and humped furiously, enjoying his brother’s screams of helpless aroused agony.

 

Egg howled, begging his little brother pistoning in his rear to stop, sure he was going to die this time by the cock drilling into him, even as gouts of his cum splashed from the head of his cock all over the silken sheets below him. He moaned in pleasure, crying from humiliation, tortured to the point where he couldn't decipher one physical sensation from the next as the burning, tear ing pain spreading through the lower half of his body heightened even more to the point where he was left in complete ecstasy. 

 

And still Aegon kept lapping at Dany’s cunt, his aunt almost a quivering wreck herself by now, his body was buffeted about by the cock spearing insistently into him, terrified of what might happen if he varied from "the procedure."

 

Aemon shifted from where he’d been leaning over Aegon’s back and grabbed Egg’s waist. His stones swelling, his groin lurching and he felt himself ready to explode.  He began slamming wildly in and out of the Egg’s brutalized arse as Egg moaned. Aemon let out a primal roar as he came in long thick spurts, each blast of his seed punctuated by an especially hard thrust that made Aegon howl even more, while his cock started to come to life again after it’s own orgasm moments prior.

 

Just as Aemon pulled his trembling and slick cock out of is elder brother’s abused rear, Dany reached her own peak. Tortured by the sight of Aemon teaching Aegon his place, and Egg’s arse buried deep within her, his wife, belly swollen by child exploded. She let out a howl of ecstasy as she twisted on the large bed. Her hips jerked uncontrollably as she blasted Egg’s face with several gouts of clear liquid that Egg did his best to catch with his mouth.

 

Aemon collapsed onto the bed beside Dany who draped herself as best her swollen belly allowed over him. “Come brother,” Aemon said as he gestured to his other side, a spot Aegon eagerly took as started to lavish Aemon’s face with thankful kisses. “Go to sleep Egg,” Aemon muttered tiredly, “we can play more tomorrow.”

 

And Egg swiftly fell asleep, his face resting inches away from Dany’s on top of Aemon’s muscled chest, his last thoughts as Aemon’s hand ran slowly through his hair was, _‘I love you little brother.’_

 

 

* * *

**AN: Well, this is done for now. It is my hope to continue to post more smut as time goes by. My plan for Next time: Jon/Arya.**


End file.
